


Fairy Tale Dream

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Deceit | Janus Sanders, baker patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Janus notices Patton isn’t feeling like his best self so he decides to take it upon himself and make his fairy tale dream come true.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fairy Tale Dream

Janus could only come out at night. It was a curse to some but even in his human life he had preferred the night to day so it was a curse he could bare. He didn't mind the night time at all, but the past two years had become much more exciting.

A small store had opened, a bakery, and it was open all day and all night. As Janus strolled through the nearly dead silent town he noticed the store for the first time. He had went to investigate, not many new things came about. Inside he was greeted with cream painted walls, dim, soft lighting, the smell of many pastries and cakes, and a man in his twenties behind the counter.

Janus cherished the first time he had met Patton Tyler. It was the first time in many decades, nearly a century, that anyone had ever sparked something in his heart. With his curly dark brown hair, ocean eyes, and radiant smiles he won Janus over. He was kind hearted but not without his insecurities, some of which Janus could see creeping up on him as the two talked in the bakery.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" he asked, leaning against the counter. Patton raised an eyebrow. "Just to talk, I promise."

Patton placed a smile on his face. "We're talking now, silly," he said, reaching over to boop Janus's nose.

Now wearing a small smile, Janus grabbed Patton's hand. "I meant somewhere that doesn't have security cameras and somewhere no one can sneak up on us," he said, watching as Patton intertwined their fingers.

"But the-"

"It's pasted one am, no one will mind if you take a break," Janus assured him and he nodded, allowing himself to be pulled out the door after locking up. They walked side by side, Patton having no idea where they were going but trusting him. "What's a fairy tale dream of yours?" Janus asked, placing his hands in his pocket.

Patton looked over at him. Out of all the things to ask he hadn't expected that. He thought on it for a moment. He had always been something of a romantic. He had dreamed of waking up next to someone, cooking with them, giving them small kisses, and cuddling with the on the couch. Those were all things that were contained to this world though, he could do all those things now. That is, if he had a partner to do them with.

"I don't know," he told him, tugging on the sleeve of his cardigan. "Maybe something like those dancing scenes in movies. Like the one right before something big happens and they're just wrapped in each others arms."

Janus held his head up a little bit higher. He could do that.

Upon getting to their destination Patton felt his breath catch in his throat. This was where Janus lived? Patton had admired from afar but up close it looked even more magical. The building could have been pulled straight out of a book. The faded brick exterior, the vines running up the walls that looked as though they had been strategically placed there, the flowers so beautiful.

Janus led him inside and it was just as magical. There was old vintage furniture that was so well taken care of they looked almost brand new, there were several potted plants, several old paintings. Patton only stopped his gawking when he heard the sound of something scrapping the floor. He turned to see Janus moving a table and then he was suddenly holding a record player.

The sound of music now filling the air, Janus walked over and held out his hand. "May I make your dream come true?" he asked.

Suddenly, compared to Janus, Patton felt like he was silly. Janus was smooth, an easy person to talk to. He wore fancy clothes that were black and gold and sleek. Patton stood, in all his glory, wearing his thick rimmed glasses that had paw prints on them, a black and white printed, sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of pastel colored shoes with lock laces, jean shorts, and an oversized blue cardigan with flowers sewn into it. However, the way Janus looked at him, caring eyes ready for him to either accept or reject his question, put him at ease, just a small amount.

Patton grabbed Janus's hand and was then pulled into his chest. He watched as Janus maneuvered his hands into the right places and then felt his heart stop when Janus's eyes met his. He was taller than Janus but not by more than two inches. It made it so easy to look into his golden colored eyes.

Janus took the lead, gently guiding Patton's movements. Closing his eyes, Patton leaned his head against Janus's. He felt an odd but comforting sense of calm wash over him. Living out a fantasy had distracted him. It was nice to not have to think.

The song came to an end and Janus spun him. As the last note lingered in the air, he placed his hand on Patton's back, pulling him in close. His eyes looked down at his lips, for only a moment. How nice it would be to place his lips against his, finish the night with a kiss but he didn't.

Using the tips of his toes, Janus leaned up and pressed his head against Patton's. "May I kiss you, Patton?" he asked.

Not verbal response was given. Patton just nodded before they met in the middle. Janus had, over the years, had his fair share of people. He had kissed people who were nothing but lustful, people who were romantics and people who were skeptical of love. He had never kissed someone like Patton Tyler.

Kissing him felt like home. He lips were soft but lightly chapped. He cupped Janus's jaw with nothing but care as he pulled him closer. His every move was made with Janus in mind and it made him melt.

Over to fast, Janus nearly pouted when Patton pulled away. Their foreheads now rested against one another again and Janus opened his eyes. He was met with Patton's eyes, glazed over in a fog.

"How about we sit in the living room and talk?" Janus asked and Patton nodded.

He blinked several times before the haze seemed to clear. He looked into Janus's eyes. "Can we cuddle too?"


End file.
